pokemon_magical_bloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing Rod
Fishing Rods are a set of key items which allow players to fish for Pokémon that may not be found by any other way. A total of 3 fishing rods are available in most of the core Pokémon games. As of now, Old and Good Rods are available in Pokémon Brick Bronze. Instructions To use the fishing rods, stand near the water and click on the water surface. A menu will pop up, click on "Old Rod" or "Good Rod" to cast the fishing rod. When an exclamation mark appears above the player's head, it indicates a Pokémon is biting — click immediately to reel in the Pokémon, and a battle will start promptly. If the player reels in too slow after the exclamation mark pops up, the Pokémon will flee. Also, if the player reels in too early, without any Pokémon biting, he or she will have to try again as well. Occasionally nothing will bite the player's hook, and he or she also needs to retry in this case. Conveniently, having a Pokémon with the Ability or leading the party can ensure that Pokémon will bite every time. The only exception is the secret pond on Route 8, where there is nothing to fish for. Chain Fishing Chain Fishing, or Consecutive Fishing, is a feature implemented in Pokémon X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire for trainers to fish repeatedly without moving, so that they can have a higher chance to hook up . This is brought into Pokémon Brick Bronze, but works differently such that when the player reaches certain milestones on Consecutive Fishing, the Shiny Pokémon encounter rate racks up until the player either breaks the chain or reels in a Shiny Pokémon. The Consecutive Fishing-boosted Shiny rate stacks with the corresponding Ro-Power and Game Pass, as follows: To keep the chain running, the player must not move from the spot via WASD or arrow keys, HM Fly and Surf, or the "Get Unstuck" option. Spinning from casting the fishing rod does not count as moving. If the player reels in too early, too late, or hooks up nothing, the chain also will break, making it vital to lead the player's party with a Pokémon possessing the Ability Suction Cups to guarantee a bite. Rods Pokémon ''Note: If a Pokémon evolutionary family can be found in multiple locations, only the first accessible location of the Base Form Pokémon will be listed. Some Pokémon can be more easily found with Good Rod and thus are not listed in the table for Old Rod. Rarity levels are estimations according to this scale and might be subject to changes due to different encounter assessment results, unless supported by official encounter rates, which are listed in red under the rarity level if known.'' Old Rod All Pokémon are encountered at Lv. 10. Good Rod All Pokémon are encountered at Lv. 20. Gallery Old Rod Icon.png|The Old Rod icon shown in players' bag. PBB- Fishing Rod.jpg|The Old Rod when cast out. PBB- Pokeball Bait.jpg|The bait is shaped like a Poké Ball. Fisherman House.png|The Old Rod fisherman's house. Old Rod Fisherman.png|The fisherman that gives the player Old Rod. Good Rod Fisherman.png|Players can receive Good Rod from this Fisherman on Rosecove Beach after getting HM Surf. Good Rod Casting.png|The Good Rod when cast out. Good Rod Icon.png|The Good Rod as displayed in the player's bag.